Project Gavrovik
by Bitmeister
Summary: Shortly after the advent of the infinite stratos, and its immeasurable power was shown to the world, another equally powerful breakthrough was made. While women can, in fact, exclusively pilot IS, a copilot must be connected for full capability. These are the copilots of ISA, and their story.
1. Chapter 1: from Russia with dakka

_**You know the drill, yadayadayada I don't own IS, only my OCS yadayadayada okay let's get on with it.**_

* * *

><p>The trams' brakes let out a slight squeak as it approached the platform. A boy, only about 16 years old, picked up a slightly worn, forest green duffel bag and exited the pearl white tram.<p>

"Nii-kun!" A blue haired girl said, running up to me and nearly suffocating me in a hug, "Its been so long since I've seen you! How was your flight? Did you get sick? Are you tired?

...

Hey, are you listening to me? Stop using your implants! I can see your eyes glowing, y'know!"

I merely continued to ignore her, my eyes lit up by my ocular implants, the very reason why I did not travel to ISA with my pilot. Which, considering how annoying she can get, is a good thing. having them cut your eye open to repair your implants (while you're awake!) is much better than spending 12 hours on a plane with Tatenashi.

"Hey, idiots, its time for class. Come on, now. Off you go." Process said.

Process is my intelligent AI, based off of the AI of an IS core. He had just been formatted to Tatenashi's core, so I know she heard the same. Although, Process is neither a he nor she, it's an... It. No scientist knew the gender, not even god probably knew. The only thing we knew about the gender of IS AI is that they are not able to grasp the idea, and that they are uninterested. Still, they have emotions, or at least what we think are emotions, so they aren't soulless machines of war. Which is good, when they have the ability to force your body to create enough adrenaline to make your heart explode. Or blind you. Or shock you. Or activate its self destruct sequence, detonating the small but powerful charge in its processor, which is about 5 inches from your right lung, under the ribcage. Or a multitude of other creative ways of killing you with your implants.

As we headed towards building C, a black haired teacher approached us. Both of us knew who it was, the famous pilot who had won the first mondo grosso. It was Orimura freaking Chifuyu!

Well, at least that was my reaction. Tatenashi had been here for a year already, so she was indifferent. Meanwhile, this was my first visit.

"Ah, Mr. Gavrovik, welcome to ISA. Now please explain: why aren't you already at the dorm building?"

In one aspect she impresses me, as she addressed me in perfect Russian. In another aspect, I could tell she was a devil in human skin, considering she probably knew the tram schedule, and for me to have gotten to the dorms by now is impossible, even if I used my implants.

"You have 15 minutes until class starts, or 10 laps around the school. With no implants. And carrying Tatenashi."

Well, at least she is slightly reasonable with the time limit. Although I'm most definitely not going to go past that time limit. That punishment is just pure evil. And I'm not talking about the distance.

"Also, Nikolai, you might as well take off your chevrons. They don't really mean anything here."

Ah, yes. I forgot to mention I was made an honorary captain of the Russian IS corps before I left. They were merely for ceremonial purposes. The implants do the talking, not the status. Also, I have to be registered as a captain to allow me to use implants. Apparently, it would start a huge international debacle if I wasn't. And I don't exactly like the idea of being the center of attention. Taking the bars off my shoulder felt like setting down a stack of bricks after carrying them for an entire year. I didn't like any responsibility without anything to back it up. The implants were a different story.

My implants were the newest edition of fiberdyne advanced operator enhancement implants, or A.O.E.I. They consisted of, starting with the muscles, synthetic carbon fiber puedo muscles. Implanted into the center of my own muscle tissue, they were triggered directly by my nervous system, and can boost my strength by nearly a thousand percent. Technically, if I were to inject myself with a huge dose of muscle relaxant and remove the safeguards, this can be increased tenfold, but considering that the last guy to do that shattered the majority of his bones from the pressure, I'm not going to do that anytime soon. Moving inwards to my more delicate inner organs, specifically my adrenal glands, are the epinephrine modulation controllers. These are fairly explanatory. Once again, these are _highly lethal_ if the safeties are removed.

Finally, the pinnacle of my set of implants is process. He is directly connected to my brain stem, along with nanomachines floating around in my cranial cavity providing additional info, and the ocular implants which project _freaking holograms into my eyes_. As previously mentioned, he is linked to [Mysterious Lady] via the IS faster than light transmission protocol. Process, in tandem with any IS core, has an IQ of about 110. Smart, but not quite all of the power needed to run an IS. That is where Tatenashi and I come in (or any pilot and copilot). When both of us jack in to the system, the pilot provides about ten percent of their brain processing power, mainly to provide the pilot spatial awareness information. The copilot provides over thirty percent of their brain, but that fluctuates with the amount of activity the copilot is engaged in. For example, if the copilot is laying down doing absolutely nothing, he can (in theory) provide up to 50 percent of his brain. If he is currently defending himself from another copilot, or an enemy IS, it is going to be much, much, less. Still, even if both the pilot and copilot are giving only ten percent, the collective IQ of the entire unit is a whopping two-hundred. Apparently IS cores use our brains better than we can ourselves.

I set myself on my way towards the male dormitories. They were little more than a fairly large house converted for use as a dorm. ISA was only required to accommodate for personal IS copilots; there are only about 16 of us. The Alaska treaty,when first formed, had been made with the intention of limiting IS. So, when the charter to create ISA was made, to limit the destructive capability of IS, the training of copilots was kept to a minimum.

Walking down the stone path (Tatenashi had ran off to class) a group of boys were heading the other way, towards the school buildings.

"Hey, it's the new guy! Don't be late for class!" One of them said. He was a tall, short-haired blond, with a slight french accent. It was more pronounced because he had spoken in English. While Japanese is the standard language for pilots, English is the standard for copilots. I could deduce that the man who talked to me was lucifer Delacroix, copilot to Charlotte... Dunois? I think so. It's hard for me to remember everyone's name, even if I'm only trying to memorize personal IS pilots and their copilots.

Checking the time on my watch, I nearly flipped. There was only 8 minutes until class! Well, the last time I checked, using implants weren't banned outside the arenas or training areas, so I kicked into high gear. Sure, I was still wearing my army dress uniform, but I came prepared: I had put on my ISA uniform underneath.

"Proc, remember listening to that devil of a teacher?"

"If you mean Ms. Chifuyu, then yes."

"Well, I cannot be past that deadline, so boot up."

"Activation code required."

"Alpha Zulu Bravo. Operator Captain Nikolai Gavrovik."

"Confirmed. Powering to full combat levels. Generating shortest distance route to class building 2, class 1-1. ... generated. Now showing on your HUD. Godspeed, operator."

The path before me was going to be quite hard. According to the path, I would have to vault across two small streams, eleven walls, and dodge an absurdly large amount of people.

"Here goes nothing."

I pushed off at an immeasurable speed, and... hit a person.

Before I could say sorry, I saw I had made a grave mistake. I knew it was too late. I had run into the devil herself. The rest is hazy, but I remember two things: being beaten to within an inch of my life by an attendance book (or so it seemed) and being carried on a stretcher to the infirmary.

Not exactly what I would call a good first day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for reading chapter one. If you have any better ideas, do not be afraid to comment. <strong>_

_**Uhh... sorry, but I really don't know what to do with this extra space.**_

_**Oh yeah! Thoughts? comments? concerns? Tips for world domination? Just leave a comment.**_

_**Bitmeister out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The autodoors of the infirmary opened with a woosh as two teenagers exited, carrying a third, who was speaking in unintelligible grunts, clearly from the large doses of morphine given to him.

"Mein Gott, how much painkiller did they give to him?" The german teen said.

"We can speculate about the danger of a low heartrate later, but first, we need to get him back to the dorm." The frenchman said.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of yelling in languages I did not know and electronically synthesized gunfire. Looking around, I saw I was in the middle of a living room, specifically on a couch.<p>

Really guys?

"Hey, our new russian friend is awake! Nikolai, Right?" someone said in a thick french accent.

"Yours Truly" I said. Well, not really, it came out more like "Yoush Rulree"

"I told you he would still be affected by the morphine! Never doubt the person with medical training again." The German said.

"sorry, I forget your name. My memory is hazy. Who are you two?" I said

"I'm Lucifer, though you can call me Luc, and my friend here is Johannes. He just goes by J." The frenchman said.

"Where is everyone else?"

"At the range. We would also be there, but Miss Orimura Told us to look after you until you were out of the infirmary."

"I don't think leaving me on a couch counts as taking care of me..."

"She said until you were out of the infirmary. we could have dropped you on the steps if we wanted to." J said.

~~_Your base is under attack~~_

"Better start paying attention, my german friend. i give you 15 seconds to prevent that base capture" Luc said.

"Damnit! No more time to talk! This game of ultimate leader just became _real._" J said.

*sigh*

I drifted off into a morphine induced dreamworld.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just want to apologise for how short this chapter was. i just want to put something out to reaffirm that i hadn't died in a horrible accident. Also, It's easier for me to typeshort snippets. hopefully i will have something more for chapter three, but at least two more characters were introduced this chapter. Thank you for your paitence.<strong>_

_**Bitmeister Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all! Welcome to chapter three of Project Gavrovik (name STILL pending me coming up with something better). Pretty rough first day ( and a half) for our Russian comrade. Let's hope it goes at least somewhat better on day two.**_

_**Now, let's get going, shall we?**_

The stock of the gun slammed into my shoulder, the last of the mag flying out the business end, the casing flying off to the right, and bouncing off the ground. My OSV-96, along with a handful of other guns, had arrived overnight. I had my .45 Makarov on my thigh holster, and my .50 AE Kriss Vector on my back magnetic locks.

Collapsing down the OSV, I slung it and reached for my vector, all while sprinting to the next cover. Today's Saturday, which means the range is open for personal training.

"Dead. Again." Chifuyu said.

"What? Wait, when did you get here?"

"Your 11 o'clock, and that's not important."

Sure enough, a cardboard terrorist is right there, untouched. Knocking the next mag into place, the other one dissipating into light, I walk towards the beginning of the course.

"I wouldn't advise using that sniper rifle anymore. It's giving you target fixation."

"Like you would know..." I muttered.

"Even though I use a sword doesn't mean that I don't understand military training and doctrine, young man. Run it again."

I walk back to the starting gate, and slam the button. Three tones go off, followed by a high pitched screech. Drawing my makarov, I squeeze off my entire 12 round mag into 6 targets, two fresh holes in each of the painted cardboard targets.

Moving to the next cover, a small car, I reload the makarov, and slide it into my holster. Grabbing the vector, I turn on its barrel camera and take a look at my targets through my implants. The barrel spews a stream of lead towards the targets, taking all three targets out.

Running to the next cover, an armored truck, I pull a grenade from the front of my vest and chuck it to the next cover, where the targets are reduced to mincemeat.

"Dead."

"What?!"

"5 o'clock. Hand me your makarov and an extra mag."

"Well, you break them, you buy them." I said, proceeding to draw my makarov, and pulling a slender magazine from my vest. Chifuyu proceeded to take the gun from my hand and hit the buzzer.

Before you could say "what the heck are you doing!?" Chifuyu drew another handgun from my hip holster, which I affectionately call "big bertha." She is a heavily modified desert eagle, with a magnesium slide and a feather touch trigger. Oh, and five hundred dollar per cartridge scramjet ammunition, which can lock onto and track targets slower than Mach 3.

The worst part was the recoil of the gun. If held wrong in an operator suit, it can break wrists. I'm not interested in what happens to any unprotected human.

Chifuyu did not fail to deliver though, unloading both guns into all the targets, each with a neat (or messy, if it was shot by big bertha) bullet hole between the eyes of each target.

"Done."

I was walking back to the dorms when I took at look at my watch. And nearly freaked out. I promised Tatenashi I would be at the cafeteria at noon. It was eleven. Now, to the average joe, that seems like no problem. But, Tatenashi arrives early to everything, and if you don't arrive early too, things... get messy. Real messy.

I gave myself ten minutes.

Lunch went well, as I was able to avoid most other people (except tatenashi, of course). The guys are back at the dorm, at which the intense game of ultimate leader had apparently been resumed, which includes the unintelligible yelling.

"Hey, it's Nic!" The Brit said.

"""Nic!"""

There were about ten guys sitting in the living room, including luc and J, who were paying extreme attention to their game. You could probably have a firefight in this room and they would be none the wiser.

"Hey guys. Listen, where can I dump off my gear?" I said, motioning to my duffel bag that had the barrel of the OSV sticking out of it.

"Down the stairs to the basement, walk straight, knock on the wall twice." J said.

"Umm, okay... well, see ya guys later."

"""Bye Nic!"""

I walked down the concrete stairs, the only light coming from a bare light bulb hanging from a cable. Talk about cliché.

The basement was a four meter square room, with every surface covered in concrete. I walked over to the wall opposite the stairs and knocked twice. Something felt off about the wall.

I was half-expecting a camera crew to jump out from somewhere and tell me I just got pranked, until my implants started getting pinged.

The implants were apparently being told to authenticate me, which made me think that I was getting hacked, but the encryption codes were the same used by Russian sOPCOM. I allowed it to authenticate, assuming someone was trying to reach me.

I was wrong.

The walls of the concrete room dissolved away to reveal a huge, pearl white room. There were flags hung above various tunnels, each leading off to blast doors.

"Welcome, Operator, to ISA's Armory." A metallic voice said.

"Hey! Nikolai! Tatenashi is at the door!"

I threw my bag in the general direction of my tunnel and raced up the stairs.

I had been dragged to the canteen by Tatenashi, which I guess is better than what usually happened back in Russia, where she would literally drag me off somewhere. Still, have to make sure your pilot doesn't kill you, right?

(Side note, pilots can, in an emergency, activate a copilot's morphine autoinjectors, which, as you can probably guess, holds enough to OD an entire platoon.)

When I finally escaped Tatenashi's iron fist and snuck off to the dorm, I was greeted by yet another person who I did not exactly want to find.

Chifuyu.

"You stored your gear wrong. Now go and move the vending machines in the dorms to these locations" She said, handing me a thick binder, full of what looked to be schematics.

I groaned.

"Just remember, I'm going easy on you this time. I'm sure Tatenashi would be fine with you carrying you around the school grounds fourth times. Or would you like that instead?"

I went off to move the machines.

_**Well, not exactly what I would call a great day, but at least he didn't suffer any more brain trauma, right?**_

_**Bitmeister out.**_


End file.
